Total Pokemon Island
by craiger250
Summary: What happens when 54 campers that are Pokemon sign up for a chance to win One-Million Poke? They comepete in sick challenges make friends and enemies and of course possible death. Now it's time to see if these kids can survive on Total... Pokemon... Island! No longer accepting OCs. Send fan mail and dares to the campers.
1. Chapter 1 Sign ups

Total drama sign ups 54 will be accepted

Name:

Species:

Gender:

Personality:

History:

Talent:

Accessories:

Fears:

Secrets:

Sexuality:

Anything Else:

Name: Tyrin

Species: Buizel

Gender: Male

Personality: Fun inventive and swift

History: Tyrin would always enjoy making inventions. One day he thought how cool it would be to combine two things to make them super awesome. So with the help of Mark ( read below ) they created the Mixifier a machine that takes two things combines them and makes them cool. However a malfunction caused it to explode. Luckily Tyrin and Mark weren't harmed but they did however mix up the room. So they had to create an unmixifier unmix the room and stored the mix dust in a jar in a safe in a bigger safe guarded by lasers which are guarded by Stoutlands.

Talent: Drumming

Accessories: Goggles and a blue cape

Fears: Spiders

Secrets: His crush

Sexuality: Straight

Anything Else: He is the drummer in their band (read below) and the youngest. His moveset is Iron tail, Hydro pump, Dig, and Ice punch. He is the biological sibling of Mark and Tammy.

Name: Mark

Species: Grovyle

Gender: Male

Personality: Goofy and fun

History: He, Tyrin and Tammy grew up together but were eventually orphaned after their parents died. It was then that a single father Blaziken found them and adopted them. When they got to their new house Mark instantly shied out after seeing a Lucario and Blaziken. He soon found out their names were Lucas and Pyro and they were his stepbrothers. They were kind to him and even let Tyrin and Mark join their band and he became the keyboardist.

Talent: Keyboard

Accessories: Purple boots and an orange red cape

Fears: Spiders

Secrets: His crush

Sexuality: Straight

Anything Else: He and Tyrin were both brothers and the best of friends. Mark would always be giving Tyrin crazy invention ideas. His moveset is Leaf blade, Aerial ace, Bullet seed, and Pursuit.

Name: Tammy

Species: Floatzel

Gender: Female

Personality: Bossy stuck up and mean

History: Before the death of her parents Tammy Tyrin and Mark got along well with each other. No one knows what happened to that side but Tyrin and Mark rumor that she locked it up as they've seen it before.

Talent: Cheerleading

Accessories: Pink highlights

Fears: Puppets

Secrets: Crush

Sexuality: Straight

Anything Else: Because Mark and Tyrin are her biological siblings she hates them the most. In fact she hates The Rocksters period. But whenever the band needs lyrics they know exactly what to do. Make Tammy go diary. She has four forms of Diary mode. Anger, Love, Sadness, and Fear. Whenever this happens she burst into the air and whatever is bothering her surrounds her. Her moveset is Water pulse, Swift, Sweet kiss, and Ice punch. She is the oldest

Name: Lucas

Species: Lucario

Gender: Male

Personality: Musical and kind of oblivious

History: Before Mark Tyrin and Tammy Lucas and Pyro would make videos of them on skateboards. However they didn't exactly like it so they upped it with masic on skateboards. This started their band " The Rocksters". However they need a drummer and keyboardist which was when Tyrin Mark and Tammy showed up. Their band started to become famous but they had flaw: No lyrics. Tyrin and Mark told them about Tammy and diary mode and now this is how they get lyrics.

Talent: Guitar

Accessories: Camera and red cape

Fears: losing to Tammy in a band duel

Secrets: His ancestors were also lyric thieves

Sexuality: straight

Anything Else: He is the second oldest and lead guitarist and singer. His moveset is Aura sphere, Dragon pulse, Bone rush, and Psychic.

Name: Pyro

Species: Blaziken

Gender: Male

Personality: Kind and a bit oblivious

History: He doesn't know much about his history for he was orphaned when he has born.

Talent: Bass

Accessories: Pilots hat and green cape

Fears: Mazes

Secrets: His crush

Sexuality: Straight

Anything Else: He is the bass player and the third oldest. His moveset is Flamethrower, Fire punch, Brave bird, and Brick break.


	2. Chapter 2 First half of the sign ups

Here are the first half of the OC sign ups plus mine

**1. Tyrin the Buizel**

**2. Mark the Grovyle**

**3. Tammy the Floatzel**

**4. Lucas the Lucario**

**5. Pyro the Blaziken**

**6. Jason the Dewitt**

**7. Munch the Munchlax**

**8. Sharp the Shiny Bisharp**

**9. Lily the Absol**

**10. Claire the Espeon**

**11. Liam the Marowak**

**12. Sylvester the Growlithe**

**13. Flare Ninetales**

**14. Eve the Eevee**

**15. Sanhas the Shiny Blaziken**

**16. Newton the Linoone**

**17. Brooke the Shiny Umbreon**

**18. Scar the Salamence**

**19. Cosima the Slyveon**

**20. Slack the Vigoroth**

**21. Psy the Gardevoir**

**22. Slash the Gallade**

**23. Fiona the Meowstic**

**24. Felix the Meowstic**

**25. Seraphina the Absol**

**26. Vivi the Braixen**

**27. Fluffy the Swirlix**

Keep up the work only need 27 more OCs


	3. Chapter 3 Update on the Sign Ups

Here's an update on the OCs

**28. Ace the Shiny Eevee**

**29. Charlie the Banette**

**30. Lyra the Lilligant**

**31. Will the Simisear**

**32. Eric the Ekans**

**33. Aria the Lopunny**

**34. Ren the Luxray**

**35. Mia the Ursaring**

**36. Storm the Beartic**

**37. Hades the Pangoro**

**38. Alpha the Scizor**

**39. Skye the Noibat**

**40. Emerald the Beautifly**

**41. Chrys the Serperior**

**42. Mason the Monferno**

**43. Fleur the Gardevoir**

**44. Wallace the Furfrou**

**45. Roark the Gabite**

**46. Nova the Flygon**

**47. Shane the Nuzleaf**

Only 7 slots left until all the spots are taken keep sending in those OCs.


	4. Chapter 4 The Finale Update

Here is the final update on the OC submissions

**48. Solina the Shiny Skitty**

**49. Arina the Electrike**

**50. Diana the Flaaffy**

**51. Wolf the Manetric**

**52. Nicolas the Zoroark**

**53. Mimi the Liepard**

**54. Nicole the Mightyena**

And there you have the OCs that I will be using my series don't get mad if yours didn't get accepted because they probably didn't have enough info under history but will have another chance but anyways the Craigman is signing out peace.


	5. Chapter 5 The Not-So-Great Outdoors

"Yo, what is up people in T.V land?" A winged creature with red crest that formed a 'V' said. "I'm your host, Victini, and this is my co-host, Mew." He said as he motioned to a pink, cat-like creature that was floating.

"That's right," Mew said. " And you are about to see us torture 54 campers on 1 dangerous island as they all try to compete for a chance to win 1 million Poke!"

"Speaking of the camper let's go to the docks and meet them" Victini said as he and Mew floated towards the dock.

**000**

As the two host made it to the docks, a boat had just arrived with 4 Pokémon on it, who were all playing instruments. One was a Lucario with a red cape jamming out on the guitar. The second one was a Buizel with goggles on its forehead and blue cape around his neck playing the drums. The third was a Blaziken with a pilots hat on his head and a green cape playing the bass. The final one was a Grovyle with purple boots and an orange cape playing the keyboard. They all hopped off the boat their instruments and walked towards Mew and Victini.

"Welcome Lucas, Tyrin, Pyro, and Mark to the Total Pokémon Island!" Victini introduced. " Or, as they like to be called, 'The Rocksters'!"

Lucas looked around. "This will be the perfect place for playing gigs especially because we're on international T.V." He said, with a rather amused grin on his face.

"Yeah, Lucas, that would be great except we don't have lyrics" Pyro said, with an agitated frown.

"There's no need to worry, Pyro" Tyrin said, with an reassuring smile.

"Because inspiration has just arrived" Mark said, pointing towards another boat with a Floatzel on it. She had pink highlights and carried a pink diary. As she got off the boat, she frowned upon seeing the Rocksters.

"Like, who invited my lame-o brothers?" She asked, still scowling.

"We did, Tammy" Mew said. "Now if you and your 'Lame-o' brothers would stand on the other side of dock, we would gladly appreciated." They did as they were told.

Another soon arrived with two Pokémon on it. One was a Dewott with scars on his arms and back. His were eyes closed and arms crossed. The other was a Munchlax, who eating a sandwich that was at least 20 feet long. As they got off, the sandwich was gone in seconds.

"Welcome Munch and Jason" Victini said.

"Hello" Munch said, with a kind smile.

Jason just waved.

"Sorry, Jason's not much of a talker" Munch said, as he and Jason walked to the others. "By the way, where's the food?"

"Is there ever a time when you're not hungry?" Mark asked.

"That's impossible, like licking you're own elbow." Tyrin said.

"I bet you 5 bucks I can do it."

"You're on" Tyrin said. "Lick that elbow, lick that elbow, lick that elbow!" He chanted as Mark tried to lick his elbow.

They were so busy they didn't notice the next boat arrive with 3 more contestants. The first was a shiny Bisharp with a bracelet around wrist. The second was an Absol with a bracelet who was swooning over the Bisharp. The final one was an Espeon who was also swooning over the Bisharp.

"Hello Sharp, Lily, and Claire" Mew greeted. "You go stand on the other side of the dock."

"Whatever" Sharp shrugged as walked to where the others were.

The next boat arrived with a Marowak and a Growlithe with a leather collar around his neck.

"Liam, Sly"

Liam nodded.

"Sorry'boutthatLiam'sdoesn'ttalkmuch!" Sly said, rapidly.

"Unlike you" Mew said, fazed. "But anyways, go stand with the others."

"This is taking too long" Victini said as he took out walkie-talkie. "You know the drill."

The next boat had arrived with at least 30 more contestant with a shiny Ninetales, an Eevee, a shiny Blaziken, a Linoone, a shiny Umbreon, a Salamence, a Sylveon, a Vigoroth, a Gardevoir, a Gallade, a female Meowstic, a male Meowstic, another Absol, a Braixen, a Swirlix, a shiny Eevee, a Banette, a Simisear, an Ekans, a Lopunny, a Luxray, an Ursaring, a Beartic, a Pangoro, a Scizor, a Noibat, a Beautifly, and a Serperior.

"Everyone, meet Flare, Eve, Sanhas, Newt, Brooke, Scar, Cosima, Slack, Psy, Slash, Fiona, Felix, Seraphina, Vivi, Fluffy, Ace, Charlie, Lyra, Will, Eric, Aria, Ren, Mia, Storm, Hades, Alpha, Skye, Emerald, and Chrys" Mew said, before taking in a long breath. "Go stand with the others."

Soon the boat with the final batch of contestants arrived. It included a Monferno, a 'MALE' Gardevoir, a Furfrou, a Gabite, a Flygon, a Nuzleaf, a shiny Skitty, a pink faced Electrike, a Flaaffy, a Manetric, a Zoroark, a Liepard, and a Mightyena.

"Meet Mason, Fleur, Wallace, Roark, Nova, Shane, Solina, Arina, Dianna, Wolf, Nicolas, Mimi, and Nicole." Mew said before passing out from the lack of air.

"Alright then, since Mew passed out I'll give you all a tour" Victini said.

**000**

"... and that's why we don't put fruit punch in the toilet" Victini said as they made it to made it to the campfire.

"Now it's time to choose the teams" Mew, who had finally woken up, said. "When I call your name go stand by Victini. Tyrin, Pyro, Lucas, Mark, Vivi, Ren, Chrys, Lyra, Mia, Dianna, Psy, Storm, Emerald, Nova, Roark, Felix, Charlie, Cosima, Slack, Eric, Mason, Shane, Scar, Newt, Brooke, Eve, and Flare." The campers that were called stood by Victini. "From here on out you are know as the... Roaring Raikous!" He exclaimed as he threw a flag with a Raikou on it towards Pyro.

"That means the rest of you will be know as the Screaming Suicunes!" Victini exclaimed before throwing a flag with a Suicune on it towards Tammy.

"Like, ugh. If we're gonna have a team flag, it tots needs to be pink" She said before pulling out a pink spray can and sprayed the flag.

**000**

**Victini: This is the confessional where you can give us dirt on what you think.**

**000**

**Tyrin: Ok Mark still hasn't licked his elbow.**

**000**

**Mark: *Still trying to lick his elbow***

**000**

**Slack: I may look pretty lazy but that's how I'm going to get far in this game.**

**000**

**Nova: Me and Roark are only pretending to hate each other because of the feud between our families.**

**000**

**Newt: Is it me or does Brooke super hot. Did I say that aloud.**

**000**

**Newt: I want the tape give me the tape! Doh, how do you open this thing?**

**000**

**Tammy: I can't believe my loser brothers are here. They better not get in my way to win that million.**

**000**

**Raikous Boys Cabin**

"So guys, how are we going to get lyrics" Pyro said.

"Careful, Pyro. The only cure for rock fever is a wet blanket" Tyrin said.

"Shouldn't we be worrying about the challenge instead lyrics?" Mark asked.

"It's our first challenge how hard could it be?" Shane asked.

**000**

"For your first challenge you must jump off this cliff into Sharpedo infested water!" Mew exclaimed as the campers stood in shock.

"You had to ask" Slack said, glaring at Shane.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok there we are and note this was the first chapter and not everyone got a line I'm sorry but I need to some time to work ok. Also fan mail can now be sent along daring some of the contestants. But anyways the Craigman is signing off, peace!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 The Not-So-Great Outdoors Pt 2

**Previously on Total Pokemon Island 54 vic- erm- campers signed up for a camp that would most likely end their lives. We let them talk to each other, put them into their teams, and told them why you shouldn't put fruit punch in the toilet. Now they are about participate in their first challenge. Will they survive? Will I most likely get sued? And will I ever get my coffee?! All these questions and more had better be answered on this episode of Total... Pokemon... Island!**

* * *

><p>"Back up" Tyrin said. "This is our first challenge and you want us to jump off cliff!?"<p>

"That's right" Mew replied, grinning.

"Chillax guys" Mason. said "I heard they made the interns test this kind of stuff to make sure it's safe."

"Speaking of which, what did happen to the intern that tested this?" Victini asked, whispering to Mew.

"Uhh... I think I had Cobalion test it" Mew replied.

"What happened?"

**Flashback**

_Cobalion and Mew were on top of the very same cliff._

_"Come on, Cobalion. Just do it" Mew whined._

_"Do I look like an intern to you?" Cobalion complained._

_"No, but all the other ones we had are in the infirmary. Now just do it you big chicken. Bawk bawk bawka!"_

_"I don't get paid enough for this" Cobalion muttered as he jumped into the danger zone. "Hey I made it!" He exclaimed._

_Little did he know something was sneaking up on him._

_"Mew, something just brushed up against my leg!" Cobalion yelled before being dunked underwater. He jumped right out with no hesitation back to shore._

_"That seems safe enough to me" Mew said, checking his clipboard._

**End of Flashback**

"He said it was safe" Mew said, smiling nervously.

"A-hem" they heard before turning to see the camper waiting impatiently.

"Are you going to tell us how this challenge works or not?" Ren asked, annoyed.

"Oh, right" Victini said, rubbing his head sheepishly. "Down below are two zones. One that is safe from the Sharpedo and one that is not. If you land in the safe zone, you earn a point for your team. If you land in the danger zone you earn a point for your, but you're most likely to end up as Sharpedo food."

"What if we refuse to jump?" Slash asked, raising a brow.

"Then you wear the Torchic hat of embarrassment" Victini replied, holding up a Torchic shaped hat.

"Wow, what a creative name" Fleur said, sarcastically.

"Quiet, girly!" Mew snapped.

Fleur scowled.

**000**

**Fleur: Let's get one thing straight; I am NOT a girl!**

**000**

"Alright the Raikous are going first" Mew said.

The Raikous groaned.

"Why do we have to go first?" Eric complained.

"Because I said so" Mew said with a mischievous smirk.

"Alright, who's going first?" Lucas asked.

**000**

**Lucas: I probably shouldn't have asked that.**

**000**

Lucas was pushed off by Scar much to everyone's shock.

"Dude, why did you do that!?" Pyro asked.

"What?" Scar asked, innocently. "He landed into the safe zone."

Pyro looked over the edge to see that Scar was right. "Luke, you alright!?" He asked, worried.

"Yep, I'm fine" Lucas replied.

"Don't worry, I'm coming!" Pyro exclaimed as he jumped off the cliff.

"We brothers stick together!" Mark and Tyrin exclaimed together as they jumped off the cliff after Pyro.

"Mark, I'm coming for you baby!" Chrys exclaimed as she jumped off the cliff.

**000**

**Charlie: Did she just call him baby?**

**000**

**Slack: Looks like I found a relationship I can eventually destroy.**

**000**

**Mark and Chrys were making out**

**000**

**Pyro: Wait to go Mark! Got a girl on the first day.**

**000**

Scar flew off the cliff not saying a word. He was soon followed by Roark and Nova, who were arguing. They were followed by Vivi who was screaming.

"This is so bloody awesome!" Newt yelled as fell off the cliff.

Mia just shrugged as she dove off the cliff. Emerald fluttered down. Slack was sleeping as fell. Cosima was screaming her lungs off as she fell down. Mason did a flip before landing into the water.

**000**

**Lucas: Show off.**

**000**

Charlie was laughing as he landed in the water. Psy and Felix fell off with Felix holding on her for dear life ( Or lives since cats have like 9 of them). Ren screamed as he fell off the cliff. Brooke, Eve, and Flare all jumped off. Eric was crying as he fell. Lyra and Dianna jumped off and were followed by Shane. The only who was left was Storm.

"Come on, Storm you can do it!" Mia encouraged him.

"No, I can't!" Storm wailed as looked over the cliff.

"Well, Storm, that means you need to wear the Torchic hat of embarrassment" Mew said, placing the hat on top of Storm's head. Storm looked down in shame.

**000**

**Pyro: Poor Storm. Maybe we can play him a song to make him feel better when we get lyrics.**

**000**

**Storm: I feel so ashamed.**

**000**

**Slack: Looks like I found a person I can manipulate to get farther in this game.**

**000**

"Well, since the Raikous had 26 jumpers and 1 Torchic, it's the Suicunes' turn" Mew said, going over his list.

"Lady's first" Fleur said, motion towards the cliff.

"You're right" Hades agreed before shoving Fleur off the cliff.

**000**

**Fleur: How many times do I have to say I'm not a girl!?**

**000**

**Hades: *Laughing* I know he's not a girl, but I couldn't resist.**

**000**

Hades soon jumped off and was soon followed by Munch, who was eating another sandwich. Jason soon followed with his arms crossed. Liam followed Jason's same actions.

"Step aside ladies this is man's job" Wolf said before jumping off the cliff. He belly flopped causing everyone to wince as he sank down.

**000**

**Nicolas: *Laughing* Nothing says funny like a classic belly flop.**

**000**

"The man everybody" Will said causing everyone to erupt into laughter.

Sharp and Slash jumped off and were soon followed Nicole, who was screaming. Arina and Fiona jumped off with Ace and Sly following.

Seraphina looked over the edge, nervously.

"What's the matter?" Sanhas asked.

"I-I'm s-scared" Seraphina replied, her teeth chattering.

"How about if I jump with you?"

"O-Ok"

The duo jumped off and were soon joined by Mimi. Lily and Claire jumped off. Skye was screaming as he fell towards the water. Solina and Wallace jumped off with no hesitation. Aria jumped off screaming her lungs out. Fluffy and Nicolas fell down. Alpha jumped down not even caring. Will and Tammy were the only ones left.

"Water and Fire do not mix" Will huffed.

"And my like, highlights will run" Tammy complained.

"That means you two wear the Torchic hats" Victini said placing the hats on their heads. Tammy sprayed hers pink. "And the Raikous get an advantage in the next part of the challenge!" The Raikous cheered and Suicunes groaned.

**000**

**Wolf: Figures. You should never send a girl to do a man's job.**

**000**

**Lucas: Oh no. Tammy might get voted out-**

**000**

**Pyro: -And if Tammy gets voted out-**

**000**

**Tyrin: -We can't get lyrics and I can't believe-**

**000**

**Mark: -I'm saying this, but we need to save Tammy.**

**000**

"Here we have several crates" Mew said.

"No duh, Captain Obvious" Will said, rolling his eyes.

"Quiet, chicken" Victini said. "Mew you were saying?"

"Thank you, Victini" Mew said. "As I was saying, there are several crates for each team. Both will carry their crates back to the campgrounds for the final part of the challenge which will later be explained."

"And what's our advantage?" Ren asked.

"Right, since the Raikous won they, get wheelbarrows to make their trip faster" Victini said, motioning towards 4 wheelbarrows.

"Alright" Slash said.

**000**

**Slack: I better keep up a good guy act until later.**

**000**

"So team" Newt started in his normal British accent. "Let's get started." He finished as he saw Tyrin and Lucas putting the final two crates in the wheelbarrows.

"You know" Mark said as his team set off "We may have wheels, but it's still going to take a long time to get to the campsite."

"Well what do you propose we do?" Ren asked.

"We sing, of course" Lucas chimed in.

"100 bottles of pop on the wall, 100 bottles of pop" Pyro started and it wasn't long before the rest of his team joined in. "If one those bottles should happen to fall, 99 bottles of pop on the wall."

**000**

While the Raikous were making haste, the Suicunes were struggling to move their crates. Nicolas was pushing the crate his back against it, Munch and Jason were pushing another, Sanhas carrying, his held up high, and Tammy was actually participating to make up for lack of effort in the previous part of the challenge by pushing her crate.

"Come on, move already" Nicolas strained.

**000**

The Raikous were still walking and singing. "45 bottles of pop on the wall, 45 bottles of pop..."

**000**

The Suicunes had finally gotten their crates to move thanks to Nicolas turning into a Machamp and were actually making haste.

**000**

"12 bottles of pop on the wall, 12 bottles of pop, if one those bottles should happen to fall, 11 bottles of pop on the wall" The Raikous sang as they finally made it to the campgrounds.

"Wow, we're already the campgrounds" Shane said, impressed at how fast they made it.

"Wow, Raikous. I can't believe how fast you made it" The team turned to see Victini with an impressed look.

"So, what's the final part the challenge?" Tyrin asked.

"And where's the equally sadistic host?" Lyra asked, nonchalantly.

"To answer your first question; In your crates you will find supplies to build a hot tub, which is what you will build and the team with best looking hot tub wins. And to answer your second question; Mew is with the other team."

"What's he doing?" Shane asked.

"Probably something sadistic" Slack guessed.

**000**

**Mew: Let me just say that I may be mean, but that doesn't mean I'm always doing something sadistic.**

**000**

Mew had found the Suicunes. "Hey guys what's up?"

"The sky" Will said.

"Haha, really funny. But anyways what's taking you so long?"

"The Ditto-fox forgot he could transform" Wolf replied and was met by an angry glare by Nicolas.

"Well, since I feel like being nice-" Mew started but was cut off.

"You? Nice? That's rich" Tammy said.

"-I'm going to teleport you guys to the campgrounds" Mew finished and snapped his fingers causing the Suicunes to teleport.

**000**

The Suicunes were teleported above the campgrounds and came crashing down. When they got up, they saw that the Raikous had already started so they sprang into action.

**000**

Tyrin and Pyro were hammering in nails.

**000**

Nicolas and Wolf were fighting over the hammer.

**000**

The Raikous were passing buckets of water back and forwards.

**000**

The Suicunes were filling their hot tub with a water hose.

**000**

After several hours of hard work, both teams had finished building their hot tubs. Victini inspected the Raikous' hot tub. It looked like it came right out of a catalogue. "This is the best looking hot tub I have ever seen!" He exclaimed causing them to burst into cheer.

Mew inspected the Suicunes' hot tub and it was terrible. Water was leaking from the bottom, the wood was held together with duck tape, and a Ducklett was floating atop the surface. Mew tapped the hot tub causing it to spray water in his face. When it stopped the tub collapsed. "Well, I think it's pretty obvious who the winner is... The Roaring Raikous!" He exclaimed making the Raikous cheer even louder.

**000**

**Slack: My team won so that means I can stay even longer.**

**000**

"This is great" Wolf said, angrily. "None of this would have happened if the guys took over this job."

The Raikous stopped cheering and the girls from both teams glared at him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Nova asked.

"I'm just saying that guys are much stronger and better at sports than girls are" Wolf answered with a shrug.

**000**

**Scar: Oh no he didn't.**

**000**

The guys backed away from the girls, who had angry looks.

"Oh snap" Sharp chuckled. "You did not just say that."

Nova began to choke Wolf. "You still think girls are weaker than boy?" She asked with a glare.

"Not anymore" Wolf managed to choke out.

"Chill girls, at least he doesn't think guys are smarter than girls" Liam said, trying to break up the argument.

"But they are" Wolf said as he fell to the ground.

**000**

**Jason: Oh man. I cannot believe he said that. One guess says who's gonna get it.**

**000**

It was night time and the Suicunes gathered around the campfire. All the girls were glaring at Wolf, who completely oblivious to this. Mew was waiting at the campfire with a tray of poffins. "Suicunes, I have 26 poffins yet there are only 27 campers I see. You will cast your votes, the person who does receive a poffin, must immediately walk the Dock o' Shame, ride the Lapras of Losers, and not come back. Ever!" Mew explained.

**000**

**Liam: My vote's pretty obvious.**

**000**

**Will: Most likely the one that the girls are voting.**

**000**

**Wolf: That weasel girl**

**000**

**Tammy: The sexist wolf.**

**000**

"Well I'm going to make this quick. Everyone except Wolf and Tammy get a poffin."

"What? Why me?" Tammy asked, shocked.

"Take a guess" Fleur said, pointing to Wolf.

"Campers, this is the final poffin and goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Tammy."

Tammy squealed and got the poffin.

"What? Why I am I leaving?" Wolf asked.

"All will be explained when you leave" Mew said. "See yah, wouldn't wanna be yah."

Wolf got up and walked, grudgingly to the docks.

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends the first episode of Total Pokémon Island. Wolf was voted out. Eh. That sexist comment would have set me off too. Slack isn't lazy? Storm's a coward? And what did they mean by needing Tammy to get lyrics? All these questions and more will be answered on the next exciting episode of Total... Pokémon... Island!<strong>

**Wolf: Read and review and whatevs.**

**Send in fan mail and dares for the campers. The Craigman is signing off peace! **


	7. Ch 7 Search to Find

**Last time on Total Pokémon Island 54 campers competed in their first ever challenge and to the surprise of others, a quick relationship between a girl and a boy formed. Will and Tammy refused to jumped, causing their team to lose, however it was Wolf's sexist comment about guys being better than girls that sent him packing. Now, the Suicunes are down member, only 53 contestants remain, but only one of them will win the sweet 1 million poke. Who will win? Who will get voted out? Stay tuned for the most exciting bonfire ceremony yet on this episode of Total... Pokémon... Island!**

**000**

The campers were sleeping in their cabins until the sound of an air horn woke them up. As the Raikous walked out, they saw a something rather embarrassing. Hanging from the camp flagpole was at least one pair of underwear belonging to one of each member of the Raikous' team.

"Who in the right mind did this?" Mason asked with anger in his voice.

**Flashback**

_It was night time and all the campers were asleep. Mew and Victini quietly crept into the Suicunes' boy cabin. They tapped Nicolas on the shoulder to wake him up._

_"What?" He asked, tired._

_"Someone sent you this dare" Mew whispered, passing a card to Nicolas._

_Nicolas looked over it and nearly burst into laughter._

_He quietly snuck out of his cabin and into the Raikous'. When he came out, he was carrying a bag. He climbed up to the top of the camp flagpole and began hanging several pairs of underwear to it. "This is going to be hilarious and no one will suspect it's me_

**Flashback ends**

"No doubt it was Mew and Victini" Mark said.

"When I get my hands on them, I'm going to rip the to shreds, sew them back together, and rip them up again!" Pyro said. Everyone took one step away from him.

"Hey guys" They turned to see Mew and Victini. They all gave them dirty looks.

"What?" Victini asked.

"What do you think?" Brooke said, pointing to the flag pole.

The hosts burst into laughter at the sight. "To thy nation I pledgeth thee" Mew joked.

"It was you!" Pyro yelled and charged towards the host, but was held back by his brothers.

**000**

**Lucas: Though Pyro can be a bit oblivious, he does have a short-temper.**

**000**

The Suicunes finally came out their cabin, but were too tired to notice the underwear hanging fom the flag pole. All except for a certain fox.

**000**

**Nicolas: I have to say, the underwear flagpole thing, some of my best work. Thank you, person who sent me that dare!**

**000**

"Let's get on with the challenge, already. And let's also 'NOT' lose this time" Tammy said.

"OK, fine, Miss Bossy" Mew said, slightly annoyed for being rushed. "Today's challenge is a good old scavenger hunt."

"Both teams will have to search for eight items which are conveniently on this list" Victini finished, handing each team a list what needed to found.

"I know I'm going to be sorry I asked, but how are we suppose to take bamboo from a Pangoro?" Sanhas asked.

"That's for us to know and for you to find out" Mew said, grinning.

**000**

**Sanhas: I knew I'd be sorry if I asked.**

**000**

**Hades: If they think they're going to take my bamboo their are mistaking.**

**000**

"Well you have your lists, go and start the challenge" Mew said, shooing the campers.

They took off in different directions.

**000**

**Slack: I'm going to start phase 1 of my plan. They won't know what hit them.**

**000**

"Alright, team, I think our safest bet is if we split up" Newt suggested. They all nodded in agreement.

"Me, Lucas, Pyro and Mark will go after the Heat Rock" Tyrin said as he and his brother walked off.

"Vivi, Scar, and I will search for the thunder stone" Ren said as he walked off with Scar and Vivi.

"Shane, you're me and Brooke to find the dragon fang" Newt said.

"Nova, Roark, you guys want to help me search for the moon stone?" Eric asked.

"Sure, but do I have to be with Hammerhead?" Nova asked

"Dial it down a little" Roark whispered to her.

"Storm, you're with Felix, Psy, and Chrys to find the Exp. Share" Newt said.

"Ok" Storm replied.

"I can find the ability capsule on my own" Slack said and walked off.

**000**

**Slack: I'm going to make my team lose and not find the ability capsule.**

**000**

"Mia, Dianna, Emerald and Charlie will make a good team for the Lucky Egg" Newt suggested.

"I guess the rest of us can find the Pangoro bamboo" Cosima said and walked off with the rest.

**000**

**Newt: I like my team. I'm glad I can get along with everyone.**

**Outside: Brooke especially, if you ask me!**

**Newt: Quiet, Tyrin!**

**000**

Meanwhile on the other side of the forest, the Suicunes were arguing about who would find what.

"I should obviously search for the dragon fang!" Tammy exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Princess. Who died and put you in charge?" Nicolas asked.

"I put myself in charge and you're the one who's about to die."

They growled at each other.

Liam groaned and rolled his eyes.

**000**

**Liam: If those two keep this up, they'll be gone within days. Looks like I'll have to take over.**

**000**

"Guys, let's just win this challenge to avoid elimination" Liam said.

"Yeah, you guys can finish your lovers quarrel later" Slash said.

Tammy and Nicolas blushed and looked away from each other.

"Hey has anyone seen Hades?" Munch asked.

Everyone looked around.

"Where is that oversized panda?" Blade asked.

**000**

Hades was laying down at the ccampgrounds.

"Who would have guessed that I got easy job?" Hades asked himself.

**000**

"Whatever, it's not like we truly need him" Vivi said.

"Guys, we've spent 20 minutes arguing, and we haven't gotten a single item" Said Liam, who was getting tired of all the complaining. "Me, Jason, Munch, and Sly will find the thunder stone, Nicolas and Tammy will go for the dragon fang, Ace, Seraphina, and Sanhas will find the heat rock, Slash and Solina will go for the ability capsule, Skye, Wallace, Lily, Fiona, and Aria can look for Exp. Share, Arina and Fleur will go for the moon stone, and Fluffy, Claire, Will, Blade and Alpha can look for the lucky egg. No complaints."

No one seemed to complain about the groups.

"What about Hades?" Ace asked.

"Arceus knows where he is" Liam replied.

**000**

**Blade: Liam seems like the kind of a guy I could use in an alliance.**

**000**

**Sly: YepyepLiamisjustthatkindofguyyoucantrusttoleadateam.**

**000**

**Liam: I just had to do something to get my team working and not arguing.**

**000**

**Mimi: I give the orders not take them and if that bonehead thinks he can boss me around he better think twice.**

**000**

Tyrin and his group were looking for the heat rock they needed.

"OK, if I were a heat rock, where would I be?" Lucas thought.

"Knowing Mew and Victini, they probably put it somewhere we would never find it" Tyrin said.

"Found it!" They turned to see Mark holding the heat rock they needed.

"How did you find it so quickly?" Pyro asked.

"Found it in a chest labeled 'Heat Rock'" He replied.

"Of course knowing that Mew and Victini are complete idiots, the obviously put it there" Tyrin said.

**000**

**Victini: You put it in a chest?**

**Mew: What? I ran out of ideas?**

**000**

Felix, Psy, Chrys, and Storm were keeping a sharp eye out for the Exp. Share. On the way Felix Storm stopped.

"Hey Storm, can I tell you something?" Felix asked.

"Yeah sure, dude, what's up?" Storm asked.

"I sorta have a crush on Psy, but I don't know what I should do or say. Got any advice?"

"You came to the right person for romance. The best thing you do is send an anonymous letter to her and then let things follow through."

"Wow, thanks, Storm."

"No prob, now let's find that Exp. Share and win this."

**000**

Liam and the others were looking around to find their thunder stone.

"Now where on Earth would they put a thunder stone?" Jason asked himself.

"Perhaps it's not 'on' Earth we should look for it" Munch said.

"Doesthismeanwehavetogotoanotherplanet?" Liam asked in his normally rapid way.

"No, maybe it's 'in' Earth we should be looking for the heat rock."

Liam hit the ground with his bone revealing a thunder stone.

"Huh, I figured it would have been inside a pie" Munch said causing the rest of his group to give him looks.

**000**

**Jason: Alright Munch isn't exactly the brightest of the light bulbs.**

**000**

Nicolas and Tammy weren't working as well as the others.

"Of all people, I get stuck with you" Tammy complained.

"Hey, this no walk in the park for me either" Nicolas shot back.

"Well, let's hurry this up. The sooner the better."

"Oh, you think it's that easy? It's not like a dragon fang is going to fall out of the sky." A dragon fang landed in his hand. "Huh, I stand corrected."

"Finally, now let's get out of here."

**000**

"ATTENTION CAMPERS, THE SUICUNES ARE IN THE LEAD 3 TO 1! THE RAIKOUS BETTER CATCH UP IF THEY WANT TO WIN!" Mew exclaimed through the loud speaker.

"You heard the weird cat, we got to catch up" Storm said.

"Yeah, but where would they put the Exp. Share?" Felix asked.

"Hang on I just realized something" Psy said and teleported the Exp. Share.

"AND NOW YOU'RE NO LONGER ALLOWED TO TELEPORT ITEMS! THAT IS ALL!" Mew said.

**000**

Eric, Roark and Nova were searching in a cave for the moon stone.

Eric was thinking really hard to find it. Then he looked up and grinned. Hanging from the from the roof of the cave were several moon stones.

"Hey, Nova. Do you think you could fly up there to get the moon stone?" He asked.

"Sure" She replied and flew up.

"Sweet, 3 down 6 to go" Eric said, happily.

**000**

Slack was walking and came across the ability capsule.

**000**

**Slack: Phase 2 helping the enemy.**

**000**

He came across Solina and Slash, so he hid in the bushes. He threw the ability capsule towards them. They noticed it and picked it up.

"Alright, now we've got our item" Slash said and walked off with Solina following.

Slack grinned but he didn't notice 4 silhouettes watching him.

**000**

**Lucas: What's Slack doing helping the enemy? He's got some explaining to do and he won't get out of it.**

**000**

Cosima and her group were waiting outside of a cave. There was a sleeping Pangoro inside and they knew this would be the chance to get the bamboo. The only problem was that no one wanted to go in.

"Come on, we need to do this if we want to win" Cosima whispered, not wanting to wake up the Pangoro.

"Well, I'm not doing it and I don't think Eve does either, right Eve?" Flare said. She looked to the side only to see Eve was missing. "Eve?"

Eve was quietly walking up to the Pangoro. When she got close enough she snatched the bamboo from out of it's mouth. She then ran out of the cave just in case the Pangoro woke up. The others stood in shock.

**000**

**Eve: I was always know for being adventurous. This one time, me and Flare were hanging upside down from a cliff and then-**

**000**

Sanhas, Seraphina and Ace were looking high and low for the heat rock.

Ace dug multiple holes. "Nothing in here!" He shouted.

"Well now what?" Seraphina asked.

Sanhas thought for a moment and then punched a tree. A heat rock fell out and landed in his hands. "Well that was easy."

"How does...?" Seraphina started.

"I find it best not to question the hosts' logic." Ace cut her off.

**000**

Fluffy, Claire, Blade, Alpha and Will were in the kitchen.

"Explain to me why we're here again?" Claire asked.

Will groaned for it was the 13th time she asked that question. "For the last time, they obviously put it here because it was a lucky egg."

"I still don't get the logic in that" Fluffy said.

Alpha opened a refrigerator and took out a lucky egg.

"It's best not to question the hosts' logic" Will said.

"Thank you for the other lucky egg." They turned to see the group the Raikous sent for the lucky egg.

"Oh crap, we have to hurry so we can beat them." Blade said.

Fleur and Arina were searching in the same cave the Raikous had searched. They were completely oblivious to the moon stones hanging from the ceiling.

"Why must this be so hard!" Fleur exclaimed causing one the moon stones to clonk him on the head. "Ow!"

"Hey we found it!" Arina said, picking the moon stone up.

"I' found it" Fleur said, snatching it out of her hand.

**000**

**Arina: What's wrong with Fleur that's got his skirt all tied up in a knot?**

**000**

Newt, Brooke and Shane were fighting a Haxorous.

"Come on guys we can't give up!" Newt said as he charged up a swift attack. It hit on its mark but the Haxorous wasn't affected.

"You call that an attack? This is how it's done" Shane said and used solar beam. The Haxorous went flying backwards into a wall and fainted.

"Way to go, Shane!" Brooke said.

"It was nothing. By the way, I was thinking you and me could go out on da-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I said you did good, I didn't say anything about going on a date."

Shane shrugged. "Eh, it was worth a shot."

Newt pulled out one of the Haxorous' teeth. "Now we have our dragon fang. Let's go!"

**000**

Ren, Scar and Vivi were looking for the thunder stone with Ren and Vivi on Scar's back. They were looking close to a cliff.

"See anything?" Scar asked.

"Nope" Ren replied. Something hit him on the head. It was the thunder stone. "Where did that come from?"

"The other just wants to hurry and finish thus chapter up" Vivi said.

"FOURTH WALL!"

"Whatever" Scar said.

**000**

"ATTENTION ALL CAMPER, REPORT BACK TO THE CABINS IMEDIATELY!" Mew announced.

**000**

They all met up at the cabins like they were told.

Mew looked over all the campers' item. "The winner are the Screaming Suicunes!"

They Suicunes cheered while the Raikous groaned.

"How did they win? They have the same amount of items we have" Newt asked.

"Yeah you would think that but Hades' bamboo counted as their eighth item" Mew explained.

"That explains why he wasn't there" Sanhas said.

"Yep, well Raikous you guys will be facing elimination.

**000**

**Slack: Time for phase 3, switch the votes to someone else.**

**000**

**Lucas: I've seen a lot of TPI shows, and I know the one who does the least is most likely to switch the votes so knew I had to do something.**

**000**

The Raikous sat at the campfire. Victini was waiting with 26 poffins. "Campers, welcome to tonight's bonfire ceremony. The pers-" Victini was cut off.

"The other team gave us the drill. We'll just cast the votes" Lucas said.

**000**

**Lucas: Slack**

**000**

**Tyrin: Slack**

**000**

**Pyro: Slack**

**000**

**Mark: Slack**

**000**

**Mia: Slack**

**000**

**Mason: Slack**

**000**

**Vivi: Slack**

**000**

**Slack: *Switches the votes***

**000**

**Lucas: *Switches the votes back***

**000**

"When I call your name, come to get a poffin."

"Tyrin, Mark." They hi-fived.

"Scar, Nova and Roark." They grinned and got their poffins.

"Newt, Brooke and Chrys." They sighed.

"Vivi, Emerald, Mia, and Mason are also safe." They smiled and got their poffins.

"Eric, Cosima, Felix, and Psy." They got their poffins.

"Scar, Charlie, Ren." They fist bumped and got their poffins.

"Flare and Eve." They sighed with relief.

"Lyra and Dianna." They got their poffins.

"Storm and Shane." They hi-fived and got up.

Lucas and Slack were left. Slack had a smirk and Lucas, along with brothers glared at him. "Campers, this is the final poffin. It goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Lucas." He got up and hi-fived his brothers.

"What are you kidding me?!" Slack shouted, angrily.

"Sorry dude, the Lapras of Losers awaits" Victini said.

Slack scoffed. "Whatever, I'm out of here."

**000**

**Slack: This is not possible! I switched the votes! Lucas should be leaving not me! Oh, when I find out what happened they're going to be sorry the ever met me. For I shall have my revenge! And no one deserve to win except me!**

**000**

**What? Slack went home? Felix has a crush on Psy? Storm is a romance advice giver? So much happened this chapter! But anyways that's it for this chapter. Will any alliances form? Who will leave next? All these questions will be answered next time on Total... Pokémon... Island! Also a special thanks to djoshua1 for the scavenger hunt challenge. Send in more fan mail, dares, and challenge ideas.**

**Slack: Read and review, but I will have my revenge.**

**Few things I want to know.**

**1. What are your thoughts on Tyrin, Pyro, Lucas, Mark and Tammy?**

**2. Who do you think will get the boot next and why?**

**3. Do you think any alliances will form and with who?**

**4 Who are you rooting for to win the million?**

**That is all, Craigman out, peace!**


	8. Chapter 8 Dodgebrawl

**Last time on Total Pokemon Island the remaining 53 campers competed in a scavenger hunt. Things began to look down for the Suicunes but it was Liam that lead his team to victory. Slack sabotaged his team making them lose but his plan backfired when Lucas switched the votes back to Slack, who ended going him. Now only 52 campers remain. Who will win? Who will lose? Will Slack get his revenge? Find out right now on Total... Pokemon... Island!**

* * *

><p>The campers were in the mess hhall, eating. Well, Munch was eating, anyway.<p>

Mia picked at her food. "Is this suppose to be oatmeal paste?"

"I think mine just moved" Pyro said, slightly disturbed.

Mark moled his into a statue of Raikou. "Voila!" He said as he put the finishing touches on it."Behold, my magnificent Raikou statue made of food. What you think Tyrin?" He looked to his side to see an orange ball made of fur, snoring. He looked back at his statue only to see Munch eating the head. "Munch, stop eating my head!" Mark whined.

What?" Munch asked, innocently. "It's not my fault it's so delicious."

"Well I'm glad someone appreciates my cooking" said a voice from behind the counter.

"Cut the chat, Hater" Everyone turned the hosts.

"Is everyone ready for a challenge?" Mew asked.

"No!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Good" Victini said. "Meet us at the gym in 0100 hours."

"We have a gym?" Mimi asked.

**000**

Everyone met up in the gym.

"So we do have gym" Lucas said.

"Yes, yes we do" Mew replied. "But first we have fan mail for Fleur."

"Really?" Fleur asked. Mew handed him a package. Fleur opened it and pulled out a dress. "What the?!"

Everyone burst into laughter. Fleur scowled.

**000**

**Fleur: If I've said it one, I'll say it again. I'm not a girl!**

**000**

Everyone managed to calm down after Fleur's humiliation, but a few snickers were still heard.

"OK" Victini said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Time for the challenge."

"Today's challenge is a good old game of dodgeball!" Mew exclaimed.

"I love dodgeball!" Mark exclaimed. He ran towards one of dodgeball, picked it up, and threw towards the Suicunes, ultimately hitting Slash in the "area".

"Mommy" Slash said, in a high pitched voice and fell to the ground.

"Love the enthusiasm, Mark" Mew gave him a thumbs up.

"Um, I think someone should check on Slash" Munch said.

"He'll be fine. He'll just sit out for the few rounds"Victini said, waving him off.

Jason and Liam set Slash on the bench.

"Now let's go over the basics" Mew said. "The first rule of dodgeball is-"

"Do not talk about dodgeball?" Will asked, sarcastically. He and Munch snickered.

"As I was saying" Mew continued, "If you get hit the ball-" He threw a ball toward Tammy. "You are out."

"You can't do that!" Tammy whined. She threw the ball back towards Mew, who caught it.

"If you catch the ball, the thrower gets sent out and the catcher calls in another player from their team." He threw the ball to Sanhas. "Sanhas, try to hit me."

Sanhas shrugged and did what he was told. The ball hit another ball that Mew held.

"If the ball hits you and you drop another ball, you are out" Mew said. The other ball bounced around the gym until it hit Slash in the "area" again.

"Why is it always the kiwis?" He asked.

"Well, now that we've gone over the rules, there will be 5 rounds" Mew explained. "The team that wins the most rounds wins. Pick 7 people for each round."

**000**

The Raikous were ddiscussing who to pick for the first round.

"Alright I say we choose Mark" Newt said. "I mean, did you see that throw?"

"Alright, Mark's one, who else is going?" Storm asked.

"As I always say, brothers stick together so I'll go" Tyrin said.

"Me and Lucas will, too" Pyro said.

"That's four, we still need three more" Cosima said.

"I'll do it for the ladies" Shane said, flexing his muscles.

"Storm what do you say?" Mia asked. Storm nodded.

"I'll go, too" Eve said.

"So now we have our team" Newt said.

**000**

The Suicunes were choosing who to pick for the first round.

"I'll go" Liam said.

"So wilI I" Jason said.

"I'll go, too" Nicolas said.

"I'll do it" Hades said.

"Ace, Sly. What do you say?" Liam asked.

"Sure!" They said simultaneously.

Alpha just nodded.

"OK that's 7. Let's do this" Hades said.

**000**

Both teams lined up. They all glared at each other.

"Are you guys ready to get beat?" Liam asked.

"Beating me at dodgeball is going to be a whole lot harder than beating me at checkers" Shane said.

"Man, we have got to work on his trash talk" Tyrin said.

Mew blew a whistle letting the match began.

Mark picked up a ball and threw it at Sly, who dodged it. Sly picked it up and threw it, managing to hit Shane in the face.

**000**

**RR: 6 SS: 7**

**000**

Liam picked up a ball and hit it with his bone, causing to knock out Lucas and Pyro.

**000**

**RR: 4 SS: 7**

**000**

Mark gasped and growled. "Oh you're going to regret that." He took a ball from Eve, threw it and hit Liam and Jason. He took two more and hit Hades and Sly. He took another and hit Ace. He took another and hit Alpha in the wings. He took one more and threw it towards Nicolas. Nicolas didn't have enough time to react and got hit in the "area".

**000**

**RR: 4 SS: 0**

**000**

"And just like that, the Raikous win round 1!" Mew exclaimed. Everyone cheered for Mark.

"That's my man!" Chrys said and kissed him. He returned the kiss.

"Mark, way to go!" Newt said.

Mark blushed. "Aw, it was nothing."

"Nothing?" Shane asked. "You were like 'fwoo' and 'swish' and also like 'swoosh'!"

"Shane's right" Newt agreed. "Whatever you did, you have to keep it up."

Mark nodded. "So who's coming in this round?"

"I say we choose Mia, Tyrin, Felix, Psy, Storm and Roark" Lucas said.

"Why?" Mason asked.

"It's just an instinct" He replied.

"Well, let's put that instinct to the test" Newt said. "On three, guys. One, two, three..."

"Raikous!" Everyone exclaimed.

**000**

The Suicunes were huddled together.

"OK" Nicolas said. "So this wasn't exactly our best round."

"You're telling me, you guys sucked!" Will said.

"Well at least he competed in the challenge" Tammy said.

Nicolas blinked.

**000**

**Nicolas: Did Tammy say that to stick up for me or for the entire team? Oh, who am I kidding? I doubt she did it for me.**

**000**

"Whatever" Will said.

"You know you could actually 'Try' to win it for the team" Tammy said.

"Nah, sorry. Sports just aren't my forte."

Tammy rolled her eyes. "Well not that Will cares, we need to win this, and the only way to do that is to knock out my dumb brother."

"Well, that's useful information, but who's going to go up against him?" Arina asked.

"I say we go with Me, Nicolas, Slash, Liam, Sanhas, Fleur and Hades" Tammy said.

**000**

Both teams lined up on the court.

Mew blew the whistle, allowing the game to start.

The Suicunes all took a ball and aimed towards Mark, who dodge every single one. He took two, passed one to Tyrin and they both threw them, managing to hit Fleur and Liam.

**000**

**RR: 7 SS: 5**

**000**

The Raikous cheered while Liam and Fleur walked to the bleachers.

"Take that!" Tammy yelled as she threw a ball.

"OK" Mark said and caught the ball.

Mew blew the whistle telling Tammy to go to the bleachers.

**000**

**RR: 7 SS: 4**

**000**

Slash took aim and hit Mark in the stomach. Mark held his stomach in pain.

"That was for the kiwis" Slash said.

His team cheered while Lucas and Pyro took Mark to the bleachers.

**000**

**RR: 6 SS: 4**

**000**

Sanhas and Tyrin both threw balls. They passed each other, but Tyrin and Sanhas ducked and the balls hit Nicolas and Felix.

**000**

**RR: 5 SS: 3**

**000**

"Know 'em out, throw 'em out. Go team, go" Will said with a lack spirit.

Slash and Hades took aim and hit Mia and Psy.

**000**

**RR: 3 SS: 3**

**000**

Tyrin began to rub his feet against the floor, began to gain static electricity, and threw a ball at Slash. Slash dodged, but the ball began to chase him. Slash ran away and eventually got tired. The ball hit him and he got shocked. His team stared, shocked (pun not intended).

"That ones worth an instant replay" Mew said.

The replay showed Slash getting hit, then shocked. Hit and shocked. Hit and shocked. Hit and shocked. And pause. See that electricity. That has got to sting.

Tyrin hi fived Storm, who ended up getting shocked.

**000**

**RR: 3 SS: 2**

**000**

Roark and Sanhas glared at each other and took aim. Sanhas duck, but Roark got hit.

**000**

**RR: 2 SS: 2**

**000**

Let's do it, Storm" Tyrin said. Storm nodded before getting hit, courtesy of Hades. Tyrin face palmed.

**000**

**RR: 1 SS:2**

**000**

"Easy out, guys. Easy out" Tammy said.

Tyrin began to sweat. Soon an idea came to him. He threw the into the air.

"Ha, you missed" Hades said.

"Did I?" Tyrin asked, before taking out a ray gun. He pulled the trigger and hit the dodgeball. It multiplied and the balls fell on Sanhas and Hades.

**000**

**RR: 1 SS: 0**

**000**

Tyrin's team cheered.

"And with a shocking victory, the Raikous take round 2" Victini said.

The Raikous cheered.

"And the Riffin brothers win again" Mark said and hi fived Tyrin.

"What was that, Tyrin?" Newt asked.

"That, my dear Newton was my new duplication ray" Tyrin replied. He hit himself with the duplication ray causing a second Tyrin to appear.

"Now we can annoy Tammy twice as much" Tyrin number 2 said.

"Yeah" Tyrin original said and they both ran to the Suicunes.

**000**

The Suicunes were sitting on the bleachers thinking what to do until the Tyrins showed up.

"Hi, team Suicunes" Tyrin number 2 said.

"Oh my Arceus, Tyrin has a twin brother" Munch said.

"No you bumbling meat head" Tammy said. "It's pretty obvious that my loser brother made some stupid invention that multiplies stuff."

"She's right. Hey let's bug Tammy with the most annoying sound possible" Tyrin number 2 said.

"OK" Tyrin original said.

"AlalalalalaaAlalalalalaaAlalalalalaaAlalalalalaaAlalalalalaaAlalalalalaa!" They shouted in Tammy's ears.

"Make them stop!" Liam shouted.

Blade picked them both up by the collar and threw them to the other side.

"Thanks" Hades said.

**000**

**Tammy: One of the many reasons I hate my brothers is Tyrin's dumb inventions.**

**000**

The Tyrins both face planted on the Raikous side.

"We're ok, the floor broke our fall" Tyrin original said. "Well it was nice knowing you." Tyrin threw the duplication ray at the wall, smashing it to pieces. Tyrin number 2 disappeared. "So team what's the plan?" His team stared at him. "What?"

Newt shook it off. "Forget it. Anyways we're sending in Nova, Pyro, Scar, Me, Mark, Chrys and Brooke."

"Yeah we got this win in the bag" Lucas said.

**000**

The teams lined up again. The Suicunes chose Blade, Claire, Lily, Fleur, Ace, Sly, and Munch.

Mew blew the whistle.

Just like we discussed it, guys" Blade said. His team nodded.

Mark threw and Pyro threw, but Blade and Claire ducked. They, along with everyone else, took aim and hit Mark multiple times. His team went to check on him.

"You alright, man?" Pyro asked.

"Yep, I'm good" Mark replied.

**000**

**RR: 6 SS: 7**

**000**

The Suicunes began to do the same thing, again. Took aim, hit Pyro. Took aim, hit Scar. Took aim, hit Brooke. Took aim, hit Nova. Took aim, hit Chrys. Took aim, hit Newt. The Raikous stood in shock.

**000**

**RR: 0 SS: 7**

**000**

"And it looks the Suicunes take round 2" Victini said. The Suicunes cheered.

**000**

"Alright, we did good with Blade's tactic" Liam said. "So now we do it again."

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah you guy did great last round" Will said. "Way to throw those murder balls."

Liam raised a brow.

**000**

The Raikous were discussing round 4.

"I don't know what happened, but I know we can still do this" Newt said.

"I think things went down when they all took aim at me" Mark said, rubbing his head.

Newt nodded. "Which is why I think you should sit out. Eric, you're in."

Eric gulped, but nodded.

**000**

The game began when Mew the whistle.

**000**

**Newt: So round 3 wasn't ours, but we can take round 4.**

**000**

All the Raikous were on the ground, knocked out.

**000**

**RR: 0 SS: 7**

**000**

**Newt face palmed.**

**000**

"Time for the fifth and final round" Mew said. "And to make things interesting, it's a sudden death round and I'll pick who goes. Eric for the Raikous and Nicolas for the Suicunes."

The Raikous groaned.

**000**

**Nicolas: I got the win the bag.**

**000**

Eric and Nicolas stood on apposing sides.

"Sorry, dude" Nicolas said. "But you gotta go down."

He picked up a ball and spun it. Cowa-Bunga!" He shouted and threw it. The Raikous closed their eyes. When they opened them they were surprised to see Eric caught the ball in his mouth.

"And it's taken us surprise, Eric has taken round five, making the Raoring Raikous the winners!" Mew exclaimed. The Raikous cheered.

Nicolas dropped to his knees. "It's impossible!"

Mew and Victini floated over to the Suicunes.

"Suicunes, what happened?" Victini asked.

"What can I say? Weak effort" Will said. His team glared at him.

**000**

The Suicunes gathered around the campfire. They casted their votes. Mew was waiting with a tray of poffins. "Campers, there are 26 of you but 25 poffins. When I call your name, come get one. Munch, Jason, Liam, Sly." They got up. "Claire, Blade, Lily." They got up. "Ace, you're safe, too."

"Sweet."

"Tammy and Fleur." They got up.

"Hades and Slash" The got up.

"Sanhas, Seraphina" They got up.

"Nicole and Arina" They hi fived.

"Skye, Alpha and Solina" They got up.

"Wallace" He fist bump Nicolas, who gave a nervous look.

"Campers, this is the final poffin..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Nicolas" Mew said.

"Alright!" He said and got up.

Will scowled. "My team is filled with traitors!" He ran to the docks.

"The rest of you are safe... for now."

* * *

><p><strong>And thus ends this episode. Will was eliminated. That's what he deserved. Mark was excellent at dodgeball. And Tyrin made a duplication ray. The Suicunes lost again. Will they lose again? Will Tyrin make any other inventions? What challenges will be faced? Find out next time on Total... Pokemon... Island. A special thanks to nolanmon1 for this challenge. Keep up the support by sending dares and fan mail and challenge ideas.<strong>

**Will: Read aalnd review.**

**Qotd(Question of the day): If you were to be turned into a Pokemon, what would it be and why?**


End file.
